camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Nubnofret
' 10104637216_5257f36b75.jpg 10104564874_8a7185909f.jpg ' Name: Nubnofret Gender: Female Age: 17 God Parent: 1-Heru (Horus), 2-Set, 3-Wesir (Osiris) '' '''Appearance:' Tall and thin with golden skin and shoulder-length brown hair. ''Has an ankh and Djet pillar scar (scarification) on her hip.'' Personality: Quiet, but has an explosive personality, puts on a farce to cover her real emotions. Very vengeful and has a very strong sense of fairness. Loves drama and to watch the misfortune of others. Has an issue with paranoia and anxiety. Trained in martial arts and fencing. Very strong fighter. History: S''he doesn't remember much about her parents and grew up in foster care her whole life. She was bullied many times and suffered much abuse from foster parents. At age 10 she had suffered though almost everything imaginable. Finally, she decided to run away seeking shelter in a gang: “The Iron Knives", who specialized in knife fighting and hand-to-hand combat. At first they didn't take her seriously, as she was young and frail from malnutrition. But she kept hanging around so they asked her to a fight if she beat their best fighter then they would let her in, she agreed. They laughed, as she was setting herself up for trouble. However, the day of the match she easily defeated their fighter, with just 2 blows then challenged anyone to fight her. They were shocked, never expecting a scrawny, measly ten year old girl, that could move faster than anything they'd ever seen, easily defeat a highly skilled fighter. After showing her skills they not only allowed her into the gang, but they promoted her to a Major Sergeant (the gang goes by army ranks). Over time she advanced ranks and turned the gang into a terrifying entity in the city taking vengeance on her enemies.'' When she was 13, she when to her room looking for her knives finding them, she saw not only were there more than there were supposed to be and they were very different, they glowed. She also found a note: “Use these only when they are needed, you will know when. Love Heru" She at first laughed, but looking at them she had a change of heart, perhaps she really had a mother/father that really did love her. She kept her old knives for normal activities but in her boot, were her magic knives, for when she needed them. And good thing she did, a little over a week from when she received them an other worldly monster attacked the shelter, killing all her mates. She tried to fight it, but her knives had no effect. Then she grabbed one of her magic knives, tossing it the knife wounded the monster. As she went for another, the knife she had just tossed appeared back in her hand good as new. Amazed she threw it once again getting the same result, she tossed again with two knives this time, incapacitating the creature, which as soon as it hit the ground disappeared. Then her (father or mother) appeared, introducing themselves to her, and telling her about herself, and about Camp Pyramid. Weapon:'' Poison throwing knives'' '''Signature: Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca (I am, who I am, who I am, who am I?) 00:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC)